Healing With Love
by TheChosenKid
Summary: It's been a few years since Dr. Kelly Lee had brokedown with her sex addiction because it was love that got her though the addiction of lust. Now at a hospital party of lust, to save her love, she get hurt in the crossfire? Kelly/Lainey Kainey Three-shot


_A/N: I'm still doing Destiny Has Come, but this came from a dream I had last night. I swear it was real, like I was watching an actual episode and I swear it was so good. So I woke up and got on the site, hoping to find either Lainey Winter and/or Kelly Lee stories, but NOTHING! :-O I just hope I make this story as good as my dream._

_Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, but if I did, I'm sure the storylines would be a hell of alot better._

The drinks flowed through them. The cheers flowed through the music. The party was something that they all needed. Saving was was amazing and all, but sometimes, they just needed to get away. That's why Dr. Patrick Drake threw the party, with his wife Dr. Robin Scorpio, to have himself and his co-workers just cut loose and don't have the pain of worrying.

One woman couldn't enjoy herself quite liquour couldn't quite warm her body. She waited by the punch bowl, spiked no less, waiting. Waiting for someone to walk in the room and silently sweep her off her feet. They'd don't it before, and she wished they could be open, but she wasn't ready yet. You'd think someone who's love spends everyday reassuring clients, helping them find their way, and facing their fears, inclusindg herself, but without her love that cofindence weakened She was insecure, although she didn't let people show it, until one disasterous night, the night that changed it all. The one that made her feel beautiful wasn't here just yet, so she continues to stand next to the liquour contaminated punch, letting the base of music vibrate to the bones of her body. A familiar urge begins to rise, but she knows she can keep herself composed, all she needs is her love to show.

Her eyes land on the lovers to threw the party, dancing, having the time of their lives. The make their way over to her, still in their goove on the way.

"Kelly, why aren't you dancing?" Robin flashes her adorable lopsided smile. Clearly she may have had too much to drink, but after the hell she went with her baby girl for the past year, she could use a drink or two. Patrick, he just looked goofy as hell with his tie tied around his head. He's had one too many.

Kelly sips her drink. "I'll be out there." Her eyes scan the room for the hundredth time that evening, and it was still early. "Where's-"

Robin cuts her off. "Nevermind that. Matt has been checking you out all night."

Kelly and Robin turn their head onto the dancefloor, watching Matt dancing on the floor with headnurse Epiphinay. They were definitely in the same groove as everyone else. And, _Oh God._ He had his stupid tie tried around his head too.

"Robin," Patrick's voice tried to be stern, but how can you take a man seriously when their tied around his forhead like he's Rambo. "Stop trying to playmatcher."

Kelly rolls her eyes. "I'll be out in a minute. Gotta get in the groove." She had to wait. She couldn't get into the groove with her love. That's the groove she cheerished, the groove of her love, and boy did she love her –

"Damn." Patrick eyes zoomed in on the entrance. He was looking and looking hard, as was everyone else in the room. Kelly couldn't blame him because what she was seeing brought that beautiful warmth and groove she'd been wanting all night. "Look at Lainey."

Robin turns around, her eyes widen. Lainey curve was filling out that little black dress and everyway, in everyway to Kelly's desire. She filled the room with confidence, something Kelly never really had, unless with sex. She smiles as her eyes fall on her friends, particularly Kelly, and walks over.

"Hey guys. I see the party's started without me, again." Kelly's never heard a simple chuckle more beautiful.

"Well you're the one who never shows up on time." Robin laughing pointing out the many of times they had their girls' night out.

"Hey, I have sick patients just like you, just mine can't be taken care of with a simple surgical procedure." Lainey jokes, then her eyes land back over to Kelly, her assumed roommate. "Hey, I thought you were gonna wait for me to get home."

Kelly tries to put on her casual face, the face she's been using for over two years now. "I left you a voicemail."

Robin, still dancing with Patrick between her former roommates, dances past Lainey, dragging her husband with her. "See if you can do something with this girl. Matt's been eyeing her all night, but she hasn't moved at all." The two wonder off onto the dance floor leaving the two alone.

Lainey raises an eyebrow in Kelly's direction with a slight grin. "Really? That doesn't sound like you at all." She moves over next to Kelly.

Kelly rolls her eyes with a faint blush. Something about being this close with love make her weak, vulnerable. She loved it. "You mean, you wouldn't have gotten all pouty like some jealous girlfriend if you walked in and saw me dance with Matt?" She responded in a teasing tone. She knew Lainey wouldn't have made a scene if she did, she was too collect for that, but it would have irked a little though, they both knew.

Lainey smiles that beautiful smile and whispers. "Now why would I act like a jealous girlfriend, we're not even a known relationship."

Kelly knew Lainey wasn't pulling the guilt trip on her, but she couldn't the feeling in her stomach. The little sting in her heart that her love was disappointed that they weren't exclusive always made her cringe, but she holds it together with a seductive smile. "Well now that you finally here, let's get this damn party going."

Kelly grabs Lainey by the hand over her shoulder, bringing her to the dance floor with her. They moved, they grooved, and only she was intoxicated out of the two. She knew to everyone else, they were just two friends, two roommates, two co-workers having a good time. This is what love felt like, not those sleezy one-night stands during night the night shifts. Not those time where she was addicted those rough man hands touching every which way, then tossed to the side like yesterday's trash. This, this is what love felt like. Being on cloud nine, not caring what anyone thought because feeling the love from the one you love oozing onto you own skin, oh yeah, it felt good.

The next song came on, and it was even faster than the last. Kelly looks over to her left, seeing Robin still dancing up on her sexy hubby, smiling at her good friend. "I see good ol' Lainey got you out here with the rest of humanity."

Before she could respond with a witty retort, as she always does, she felt something different. There was a different pair of hands caressing her waist, a different pelvic area pressing up against her, just a different body in general. And it wasn't love that was oozing from this person, it was lust.

"I've been looking for this dance all night." The familiar boyish voice whispered in her ear. She felt silk rubbing up against her face as he lean forward to get closer.

_Matt, and that damn silk scarf._ But the meant that Lainey was definitely no longer dancing with her love, but she could still feel it radiating on her skin, which means she was close by. She looks over her shoulder hoping to catch a glimpse of her love. There she was still dancing with her arms lingering on Matt's shoulder. She figures Matt must have slipped in between them and Lainey's just going with it. The next thing she saw was Patrick staggering behind her love, dancing up against her.

_What the fuck?!_ An old lust pressing up her love, she didn't know how much more she could take, but before she could do anything stupid, a new body was pressed in front of her, a smaller body. Her head turns in front of her seeing goody Robin, who definitely had too much to drink dancing all over her. She was trapped in something she was definitely afraid of, but her tipsy haze wouldn't her of it. She was trapped a medical hoagie: Old lust, the greatest love, new lust, herself the possible relapse, and a little naughty friendship. Her body was loving it, but her mind was trying to tell her to stop, she could relapse at any moment. She couldn't do this to Lainey, after all they been to each over for the past few years, especially not to her. Alcohol is a dangerous thing.

They kept going, any moment her body preparing to betray the love that kept in her heart. Her love. Her LOVE. That was all she had to think of. She hasn't relapsed in three years, and now what kept her was her love. That's what always kept her going. All she had to remember was her love, til death.

They groove continued, she could practically feel Ms. Epiphany Johnson eyes starring at each and every one of them with slight amusement for turning a good ol' party to a fun, drunken lust fest. She was sure she could hear the whispers, rumors already being stirred up, but she could care less, she has her love. Nothing could ruin this moment, not even death.

_Bang!_

Gunshot fired. Panic surges through her body. _Where Lainey?!_ Those rough hands that wasn't her love's held onto her waist bring her close to protect letting. _Where's Lainey?!_ Screams and shouts filled the room. She couldn't tell if anyone was hit, all she could do was find her Lainey.

"Get down on the ground and give me all your money!" One man shouted. His face was covered with a ski mask.

"Where the fuck is Lainey?!" Kelly didn't even know she shouted out loud that time until Matt answered.

"Over there!"

She looks over to the direction he shouted to, and there she was, her love. Her love was scared. Lainey was scared out of her mind, still standing on the floor with Robin and Patrick while everyone else scatter against the wall in the room. She couldn't understand what they were saying, she didn't care. She just needed to be next to her love. She gets off the floor, trying to hurry by her love's side.

"What are you crazy?!" Matt shouted after her.

Hell yeah she was crazy. Crazy in Love. Her love was so crazy, she couldn't see straight, neither could she see her friends wondering what the hell she was doing, and definitely not the man with the gun right in front of her.

_Bang!_

Another gunshot. Now she couldn't see anything. This wasn't good, and that was just an understatement. Everything then went bright, Lainey reaching out to her, her eyes filled with fear. She can feel herself falling backwards to the ground with Lainey trying to hold her arms, but she only fell with her. The last time they fell this hard was in love. This wasn't love. This hurt, a lot. Maybe this is where the phrase _'love hurts'_ come in. Her love was hurting, and she could feel it. It was agonizing. A sticking warm feeling was oozing, and it was her love. It was sticky. This really wasn't good. _Well, that just sobered me right up._

_A/N: So what'd you think? Next two chapters is in Lainey's point of view._


End file.
